1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game of skill in launching a frog-like projectile, from a catapult, onto a numbered lily pad to achieve the highest score.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been many games developed to entertain children and adults. Several of these involved propelling a projectile at a target. However, some of these involved goals that were either too complicated to interest children or involved so little skill as to cause adults to lose interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,385 to Frank Kohner on Sep. 15, 1970 for a Game with Catapult Launcher describes a game wherein the players select a projectile of a certain color and use the launcher to attempt to project the projectile into a color matched receptacle. There is a score keeping dial on the launcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,432 L. L. Reiner on Feb. 23, 1971 for Methods and Apparatus for a Chance Controlled Catapult Game shows a game wherein players are randomly selected to slap a lever that launches a bee toy to try to place it in a certain area of a target. The opponents try to strike the bee from its path with a hand-held racket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,451 to D. K. Welbourn on Jun. 13, 1972 for a Catapult Game Including Striking Wallet and Receiver describes a game wherein the player launches the projectile and then tries to catch the projectile in mid air using an appropriate receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,247 to D. A. Fain on Dec. 01, 1981 for a Catapult Game shows a game wherein the player has a resilient catching and throwing device to catch a ball and return it to an opponent. Skill is required in determining the amount of "snap" to use to propel the ball and in directing the ball in a chosen direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,071 to A. C. Solomon on Feb. 22, 1994 for a Game Apparatus describes a game wherein the players launch a light weight ball from a catapult and the players then use a pivoted air jet to try to direct a ball toward or away from a hoop as in basketball.
The present game solves these problems by providing a game that is simple enough for children to play yet requires skill to operate for innovative adults.